


Im Not Mad

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Trench is in the medbay and Catcher has to patch him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing M/M  
> Really happy how this came out.  
> Trench Catcher and Charger are my OCs

Trench waited in the medbay. The captain mumbled about how it was just a scratch but the commander wasn't having it. He told them he was fine but Charger insisted he go see Catcher.  

The medic came in and looked at the captain. He looked angry and smiled a little but noticed there was blood on his arm, his face was scratched, and he was holding his chest.

"Trench! What did you do? I thought it was an undercover mission?" He asked going over to him.   
Trench looked up just as Catcher got to him and grabbed his face to look at the scratches that were red and swollen. Then lifted his arm to see a nasty gash going from just above his wrist to his elbow. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening but it was bleeding heavily. 

"I didn't do anything." He said trying to pull away.   
"Banthashit." Catcher said pulling out the supplies he needed. 

"I didn't do it. I swear." He tried to tell the medic. "It's was those damn droids. Kriffing charaaks got us by surprise." He said quietly.

"What?" Catcher looked up. His golden brown eyes angry but not at Trench.

"It was a trap. We fell for it. If it wasn't for the general I wouldn't still be here." He said looking away from him. "Charger made me come to medbay." He said quietly but still loud enough for Catcher to hear.

"Cause you wouldn't come on your own." He grumbled as he put bacta on the scratches on his face and worked on the gash in his arm. "Are there anymore?" The medic asked knowing Trench would hide things from him. The captain hesitated for a split second and Catcher rolled his eyes. He turned him around and saw the marks on his back. Catcher let out a frustrated sigh and worked on his back. Once he was finished, he cleaned up silently and turned to look at Trench.  
The captain looked down. It was always different when it was just the two of them. Trench never wanted his riduur upset with him.

"I'm not mad Trench." He told the captain. Trench looked up and saw concern in his eyes. "It's just don't like you hurt and in my medbay because of it." He told him moving to stand directly in front of the captain. He held Trench's head and kissed the top of it. "Now you need to stay here over night. I don't want you reopening any of those wounds." He said. 

Trench just smile and looked at him. "Are you going to stay in here with me? It gets awfully lonely when I have to stay in here." He gave a sly smirk at the medic.

"You're hopeless cyare." He sighed with a smile before kissing his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
